Lead us not into temptation
by ginger-sheepXD
Summary: There had always been tension between them...


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

Ugh, urges again.

Suppressing them took a great toll on him. They always grabbed hold of him at the most inappropriate of times - a constant irritant. He had been sent on yet another mundane messenger task although he was thankful for it at any rate. Although he has been sent to the bright court many moons ago now, he still felt he was truly home under the mound. Quick to assume his old position he stood on the left of his Queen. Towering above the throne like a pillar of strength, he lightly swept his gaze over the horde. The Queen was conducting another speech, informing her faithful courtiers of yet more unimportant drivel. All eyes were settled on her Majesty so he could afford to let his wander. On the opposite side of the throne stood his Queen's second knight. Tall and majestic, silently exuding power and testosterone. His white hair gave off such a brightness it was almost like a light source in the darkness of the hall. Nephamael scrutinized the angles of Roiben's face with a keenness. Committing the chiseled jaw, the harsh slope of his nose and the pointed tips of his ears to memory.

He had been watching him a very long time now, almost thirty seconds. Danger flashed across his face as he removed his gaze from Roiben. Quick to avoid discovery nephamael clenched his jaw slightly in an attempt to turn his face to stone. He needed to appear fearsome and ferocious and easily capable of cleaving any being clean in half. He focused on the circlet of Iron bound across his brow and allowed the dull ache to take over, drowning his urges which were temporarily replaced with a dizzying pain. Composing himself as the mass began to hobble and scuttle towards the doorways he presented his arm to help the Queen from her perch. He had delivered the message this morning whilst sharing a laugh with his beloved Nicnevin at Roiben's expense. Nephamael was lingering for as long as he could before he was begrudgingly forced to return to Seelie territory.

Leading Nicnevin by the arm filled him with slight nostalgia. He was careful not to tread on the tattered satin edges of her gown as he paced his long strides in time to her dainty steps. He opened the door for her before bowing graciously to take his leave. Nicnevin nodded to him and gave a small smile. This small gesture was almost all of the affection the cold Queen could produce and Nephamael was well aware of this. A flutter in his heart grew slightly at the confirmation that his place in the court still remained. He had been ready to return just a week after being sent away alas he had to serve the Seelie court until the truce between court was broken or either of the queens died. He exhaled and span on his heels. Retreating to the kitchens where he had be instructed to collect some herbs for the feast at the Seelie court. It truly was a pitiful excuse for Silarial to get a spy behind enemy lines. He really did do a magnificent job of acting as if he was loyal to the Seelie court - even if he did say so himself. It was lonely striding the dank corridors as an outsider. Reflecting on it though, he had never had so much as one friend in his time serving there. All the creatures of the court had given him a wide berth in an attempt to keep their heads. Nephamael had to close his eyes for a moment, admitting inwardly his regret in becoming a knight. He had always been power hungry. Ruthless. He hadn't needed friends. Nicnevin was really the only woman who had shown him any compassion. He knew she favored him and it warmed him slightly that she trusted him. What he needed was another knight to consult. He could have went to Roiben but Nicnevin disliked him and he preferred to stay in her good books. This unfortunately meant taunting him. Silently burning for him afterwords.

Nephamael sunk into the familiar plush of the decrepit armchair in the far corner of the library. It was dark and out of the way. Nephamael had spent many a day pondering in this chair reading a mixture of human literature and dusty fey tomes. He rose wearily from his haunt to peruse the ever expanding rows in front of him. Nephamael rounded the corner to be confronted by Roiben, deep in concentration. There was a furrow across his forehead as he swept his fingers over the spines of the dusty novels. Nephamael knew what he was looking for so he quietly walked towards Roiben as not to disturb his thoughts. Retrieving the book he needed proved harder than first thought as Roiben had planted himself directly in front of it. Nephamael's stomach fluttered as a lust crossed his mind. This was a chance for physical contact. Nephamael fixed a sullen expression on his lips and brushed in front of Roiben. They were so close he could feel Roiben's steady breathing.

"By all means Nephamael, be ignorant towards me in the face of my Queen but there truly is no need in private. I fell foul of the same fate as you, I too am betrothed to serve a Queen I hold great disdain for." Roiben said as he held Nephamael's cold gaze.

"I came for literature Roiben, not a meaningless conversation with you."

"Whatever suits you best, I merely try and make your time here more comfortable before your departure but it is no trouble for me to treat you with the same unpleasantness as you exude." Roiben gave a small shrug that was barely visible under his armor. Nephamael broke eye contact as he realized Roiben's hospitable nature towards him. Roiben set his book back on the shelf, carefully slotting it back into its correct place before turning to leave. Nephamael grabbed at Roiben's arm and pulled him back seconds before he realized that his actions were absurd. He could never openly thank Roiben if he wanted to keep the favor of his former Queen. If she caught wind of even his thoughts to do so she would have Roiben kill him himself. No, there was too much at stake for him to show kindness towards him and with that he released Roiben's arm and allowed him to walk away. Nephamael's mind reeled at Roiben's comments. Comfortable? What did that mean? He half considered chasing Roiben down and confronting him about it but he resisted. Roiben could not know that his words had effected nephamael and he could never know about how nephamael really felt.

Before he returned to his Queen, Nicnevin had requested his presence at the feast that night. Nephamael returned to his former chamber that Nicnevin had kept for his visits. He slowly undressed to adorn his formal armour. Nephamael danced slightly on the cold granite tiles as the cold shocked his feet. He stood staring at himself in a full length mirror. He looked tired, the red anger where the circlet sat stood out against the pale white of the rest of his face. He felt he had aged a few decades in the four years he had been away but everything around him stayed the same. His chambers where kept fresh, the scent of fresh lavender billowed from the new sheets on his bed. The court never changed and neither did its queen however there was another thing that stood still in time. Roiben had suffered the same fate, a worse one in reality as he was given to an unhospitable queen. Nephamael cursed out loud as Roiben'sface danced aross his vision, a perfect replica of the real thing and not a hair different since the first time they had met. Nephamael was feeling the strain, he craved some relaxation. Just a little release from his duties. He cursed out loud again, forgetting his door was ajar.

"Such strong words from my favourite knight."

Nephamael turned to see eleanor, one of the chamber maids for this wing of the court.

"Ah Eleanor, you always appear in my time of need, do come in." Nephamael had invited her in before he had thought about it. As she crossed the room he made the decision to throw caution to the wind. He could trust Eleanor with his words and he needed to tell someone.

"I must confide in someone Eleanor you are one of the few people I can trust with my words. Will you stay and listen to my wailings?"

"Ofcourse, you know I am here to listen to you Nephamael, after all you have done many a favour for me over the years, I can return this one." Eleanor sat up, her eyes attentive.

"I...I think I'm in love Eleanor."

"Does she feel the same, does you know of your feelings my knight." She quized him.

"he." Nephamael sighed slightly. He was waiting for the worst reaction from her.

"he? As in a male?" Eleanor's eyes widened slightly but thankfully Nephamael hadnt noticed.

"Would you like to guess or should I just tell you? I can see I have sparked your interest." The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk at this. He could literally feel his muscles untensing.

"Yes, do tell my knight." Eleanor giggled slightly before composing herself, she didnt know how serious Nephamael needed her to be. She hadnt forgotten the profanities he had shouted before she had entered his chamber.

Nephamael grumbled his name quietly, so quietly Eleanor couldn't hear him.

"Pardon?" she questioned. A pained and irratated look shot across Nephamael's face.

"Roiben!" He shouted it at her. He hadn't meant to shout quite so loud. Nephamael blushed and turned to look Eleanor in the eyes for the first time since they started to speak.

"Your Secret is safe in my hands my knight." Eleanor refrained from gossiping like a young girl and showed him she was trust worthy. She curtsied, sinking as low as her ankles would allow and waited for him to dismiss her. He waved his had as he sank back into his pillow, rubbing his temples.

Eleanor headed for the door and left for the next chamber to continue her work. She rounded the door to her left and nearly ran right into the Broad chest infront of her. Before she could speak Roiben lifted a finger to his lips and signaled for her to leave.


End file.
